An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola
by glowie
Summary: [AU ShizNat] An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.
1. Foreword

* * *

**I've decided to include a FOREWORD section since I do not want to spam the author's warning all over the place. -grin-  
(skip this section at your own risk)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Okay, this is another story I don't own... sniff This is a translation attempt of a Chinese Shiznat fanfic. As usual, details of the original work and author will be included at the end of the document. 

**Summary:** AU ShizNat An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

* * *

**Author's Comment:  
**1. Proceed with caution. You have been warned. (**Dark, Angst**)  
2. As this fic is meant to be a New Year's gift to my forum members at yamibo, the "Dark" factor had been toned down.  
3. To stress my point further, if you do not understand what "Dark" means, please refrain from reading.  
Yours, **tlice**. 

**glowie's comment:  
**1. Please take the author's warning... SERIOUSLY. -solemn nod-  
2. I like the author's style of writing very much. tlice is a woman of little words but whatever words that was used carries weight. Her deep and no-nonsense usage of words tells a lot yet leaving space for the reader's imagination. You need to use your imagination for this one and oooo... believe me... you'll see the PICTURE... even when you don't want to... -gasp- I hope I am not giving away too much. :P  
3. In short, -glup- I hope I don't mess up. :P

I might be adding an AFTERWORD section to explain / fill-in more background information for confused users or those wanting more details. As a rough guide, this story was written as a school history project. Thus, you would see instances where the author tried to explain why they deduce certain things (eg. Providing reasons for a certain conclusion and etc...).

The author is tlice and the link to her orginal work is http // www . yamibo . com /thread-41925-1-2.html (well I hope the link works...)  
So sorry people, the original link I put up is from a search result and only works temporary ... thanks to sytyue for pointing this out. The link is now corrected. Just remove the extra spacing in the url.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff- This is a translation attempt of a chinese Shiznat fanfic. for details of the original work and author, refer to FOREWORD. Thanks. 

Summary: AU ShizNat An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. A history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 1**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

As the saying goes, Heroes are made during troubled times. And true to some extent, Natsuki Kruger have stepped up to the calling during that chaotic era of our time. 

Dictatorship, endless wars and harsh military control have conditioned the heros of that time to bear the burden of their steel cold military insignia.

Natsuki Kruger was no exception. Born in December, she graduated from the Royal Military Academy of Windbloom in the year of 7695 and was made an officer of the Empire's 3rd Division with the rank of Ensign (2nd Lieutenant).

From what we know of her somewhat limited contact circle (comprises solely of workmates and a few close friends), Tokiha Mai, a lady from Western Sun Federation is one of the little few.

* * *

"Natsuki!" an orange-haired lady, fitted in neatly pressed ceremonial uniform, was massaging her temple as she reprimanded her friend. "Please, at least try to look friendly. This is a celebration party for our graduation! Why aren't you happy?" 

The only response she got from the other party was firmly pressed lips.

"Geez, don't tell me you've taken after your old-fashioned superior even before you actually report for duty?!" noted Mai, wondering why her friend find it so hard to relax.

Clear green eyes started to cloud, storms brewing within, threatening to unleash its wrath.

"Ok, ok, I give up." sighed a defeated Mai. "You do know that I have to report to the front lines starting tomorrow yes? Sigh... can't you at least..."

As if by magic, the stone cold aura surrounding the other person disperses instantly. Expression ranging from apologetic through to gentle care flashes through her face while pleading green orbs screamed of its owner's helplessness in such situation.

"Mai, I'm.. I'm sorry. I..." stammered Natsuki.

Operation Ice Thaw: Success! Natsuki is still a softie at heart afterall. Secretly celebrating her victory, the ensign, who would later be known as the "Flamming Angel", tried to comfort the guilt-ridden 'lamb'. "It's alright, I know you're not happy about having to stay back here. Ugh, the thought of having to entertain those lustful old men and their domineering offspring is enough to drive anyone to the front lines."

* * *

Ara... 

"Huh?" a surprised Natsuki scans the crowd.

Ara...

"Natsuki?" questioned Mai.

"Mai, " Natsuki with confusion in her voice, "apart from military personnel, who else is invited to this party?" asked.

"Hrmm... I don't think..." Mai stopped her reply halfway when she noticed the presence of women, in heavy make-up, clad in provocative outfit among the crowd. "Well... apart from military personnel and waiters, it seems... the ladies of the evening are also invited."

"I see." Natsuki answered refusing to delve deeper.

Sensing the lingering traces of regret on the other's face, Mai joked "Why? Met an old acquaintance? or..."

It couldn't be. But that voice...

"Ah!" Mai exclaimed while shaking her still deep in thought partner. "The Head of Millitary Affairs is coming this way!"

"So?"

"Careful, I heard he's a very narrow-minded person."

As news of the arrival was being buzzed around, graduates all around them quickly snapped to attention eager to show their utmost respect.

"Yeah... that's right, that's the only thing that can make up for it," grumbled a lieutenant standing within earshot of the two. "I bet the beauty standing next to the lecherous old man is the most sought-after hostess around."

Most sought-after hostess? Mai thought to herself as she raises her hand to salute the incoming, soon to be bald, elderly. Her gaze quickly dart to the old man's companion. Wearing a tasteful evening gown, the brown-haired woman radiates elegance around her. Her amber eyes seemed to be smiling politely although they seemed uninterested and bored at the same time. Despite all that, it seemed to carry with it the welcoming breeze of spring.

Such a beauty! Mai couldn't help but be pleasantly suprised. Ever alert, she didn't fail to detect her companion's sluggish response in putting down her hands after the salute.

"Natsuki ?!"

The raven-haired young ensign clamped her lips shut, teeth tightly clenched. Clear green eyes radiated with anger, daring anyone to come close.

"Natsuki?!"

Unmoved by her concerned and confused friend with tightly knitted brow, she seethed. "Viola..."

* * *

The once powerful Viola family, siding with the Artai, never recovered from their fall caused by their failed "April Revolt" attempt in the year of 7690. Thereafter, we have never seen any of its family members being actively involved in the political arena. 

In view of this, information regarding a Shizuru Viola after the year 7690 was scarcely found.

Based on the above, we can only conclude that the meeting between Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola, as most have come to deduced based on incomplete measly pieces of discovered memoirs, was purely accidental.

* * *

"Release her." A clear calm but imposing voice resonated behind them. 

A few soldiers backed up a few steps and snapped to attention. The ensign, heading the group, who had his hand on the lady's arm released his grip grudgingly.

Eyes betraying traces of fear, the man cursed softly through clenched teeth "Old fashioned Kruger, You'll be sent to the front lines sooner or later!" before leaving with a huff.

The owner of the imposing voice, left her parked vehicle, walked over. She wanted nothing more than to hold the quiet and unmoving figure standing in the midst of the harsh winter winds but she stopped herself and only managed a stiff "Are you ok?".

Still maintaining her warm and gentle smile, the brown-haired woman replied "I.. I guess I am a bit tired..." traces of weariness evident behind crimson colored eyes.

"Please, allow me to escort you home." Natsuki offered. She held on to Shizuru's icy arm, the result of being left expose to the unforgiving winter and chided "what were you thinking? wearing such..."

Green orbs once again observed the sleeveless evening gown. It's thin soft silk offering no protection whatsoever against the snowing night winter sky.

"Because that man..."

Pain, from where she was held, shot through her arm stopping her from explaining further. She turned to face her now silent partner.

Clear green eyes, raven black hair and deep blue uniform was clearly defined by the headlights of the car. Not even the snow filled sky could dampen the clear clean imposing aura radiating from its owner.

"I... I have another date tonight. I will be late if we delay any further." she softly mentioned the address, catching a glimpse of the person's rank insigna, smiled calmly and said. "Sorry for the trouble, Ensign Kruger"

The young ensign was taken aback by the distant title. A warm coat was placed onto Shizuru's shoulder. The gentle gesture quickly became a stark contrast against the owner's stiff voice. "Let's go."

No words were exchanged throughout the journey. Natsuki parked her car at the bend and opened the backseat door. Shizuru sat unmoving, still in her initial position when she first entered the car both her hands were clasped tightly together. She didn't even noticed that the coat had slipped off her shoulders during the journey.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" asked Natsuki just as Shizuru alighted from the car.

"You've been a great help, Ensign Kruger." the woman, still wearing a smile, replied plainly. With lonesome resignation, she continued "I will walk the rest of the way.".

"The coat."

"I'm fine."

"Wear it." Without looking back Natsuki got back into the car. Green orbs met with warm and quiet crimson on the rear view mirror both seemingly unable or cannot bring themselves to look at each other directly. At that moment, Natsuki finally relented giving in to her pent-up emotions and released a name, long held deep within her heart. "Shizuru..."

Crimson eyes disappeared from view. Natsuki did not look back nor does she knows what the other party is feeling. All she heard is a gentle voice hidden within it a slight tremble that would gone unnoticed by others. "Thanks... Natsuki."

It was much later when realization hit Natsuki. That address which sounded so familiar belongs to General Oliver, the Department Director of General Logistics. How could she have missed that? The address is not new to her for she had heard it countless time before. However, at that moment her, envied by the masses, acute and precise mind failed to register it.

TBC

* * *

Notes: Well... that was chapter 1. I hope you guys like it. I really love this story and I hope to do it justice. I hope you guys would bear with me and follow the story.. DESPITE the warnings and such.. hehehe... :P 

As usual, you know the drill... fire your tomatoes away:)

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff- This is a translation attempt of a chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks. 

Summary: AU. ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)**  
These sections are marked with **(-#-)**, refer to bottom of chapter for details

**

* * *

**

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 2**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Sad to say, within that lawless era all resources including news, livelihood and health amenities were all under the control of the military. Giving them the power to do as they see fit. 

Thus, if Shizuru Viola, being the descendant of a tainted family line, without any actual political or military power, were to live in seclusion we have no way of knowing details of how she lived as well as the events surrounding her.

The only exception stems from her accidental meeting with Natsuki Kruger which leaves us a few bits of conversation. Most regretful was the fact that even for Natsuki Kruger who at that moment was nothing but a mere ensign, did not leave us much information about herself. The only thing that stood out was her exceptional caliber and that she managed to climb through the ranks with unbelievable speed.

* * *

It was also snowing when Natsuki and Shizuru met again. Shizuru was dressed properly this time. However, her hair was rumpled. 

Clear green eyes lingered on the woman's broken lips; its owner hesitated before asking. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the brown-haired woman knowing her attempt to hide her paleness behind her smile had failed miserably could only emphasized, "My apartment is just ahead."

"I'll escort you." Natsuki insisted.

"Ara, Natsuki has been promoted!" Shizuru warmly exclaimed upon stepping into the building's premises. "You are truly amazing."

"Ahh..." feeling her face heated up, Natsuki quickly turns her face away."No matter what you say, I will see you to your doorsteps."

"Ara... I've been ... exposed?" **(-1-)**

"Of course! In the past..."

As if realizing something, both stopped. A curtain of awkward silence fell over them.

"Natsuki has not changed a bit." Shizuru suddenly sighs while still maintain her smile.

"Neither did you."

No matter what the time or situation... you always smile. The real delightful smile from the depths of your heart, the obligatory smile, the forced smile, the helpless smile, the worried smile, the painful smile...

* * *

They climbed the narrow stairs with Natsuki following closely behind. Eyes never leaving the unnaturally straighten back in front of her. It was not until the person in front stopped to open the apartment door that she dared to let out her long held breath. 

"Good-bye." Not waiting for a reply, Natsuki fled, running down the stairs in a hurry. She heard the door closed shut and shortly after her exceptional hearing caught the sound of a thud.

"Shizuru!"

Kicking the door open, she held the slumped body close to hers. Natsuki was terrified when she saw the beautifully shaped yet deadly pale lips tainted with steaks of crimson red. Etched on slim delicate wrists deep bluish marks, now being clearly taken in by pained green orbs.

* * *

When she had come to, she was already in her sleeping gown. Cuts and bruises were carefully treated and bandaged. "Natsuki?" **(-2-)**

"You're awake, Shizuru." Natsuki said, sign of relief evident in her concerned voice.

"Natsuki doesn't want to ask?"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't Natsuki want to know the reason?" The woman thankfully sipped the cup of water offered by Natsuki.

Wearing a smile without any hint of emotion, she continued, "the reason why I am doing this.".

"I only want to help Shizuru, " knowing full well lying is not one of her strengths Natsuki turns her face away as she softly uttered the poor excuse.

Determined to maintain her stand to not force the truth from the woman, even though deep inside... she stopped herself from wandering too far down that end and continued before her resolve left her "But, I do not want to make it difficult for you Shizuru. If it is hard for you to explain..."

* * *

"We've moved to the borders of Artai." 

"Huh?"

"The war, it took both my father and uncle away." The woman continued as if the story doesn't concern her. "Mother was wounded quite badly and would need a long time to heal. Her internal organs were damaged and would need the aid of nanotechnology..."

"Because of that, Shizuru you..." realization dawned on Natsuki and everything made sense now.

She doesn't know what else to say. She looked up into her face, on it a determined smile, just like always...

As if to resist the alluring beauty in front of her, Natsuki closes her eyes and offered. "I too have friends and seniors working in the General Logistics department..."

"The facility for nanotechnology even in the capital city of Fuuka is vastly limited. It is for that reason that it is only offered to outstanding military personal out in the battlefields and not commoners; their only option being utilizing underhand methods."

"Can Natsuki bring herself to do these things?"

"But if it is for..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsuki froze when she felt the long missed warmth of her touched upon her.

"Natsuki is considerate and sweet as always." the familiar playful touch teases wherever they roam, the provocative voice mischievously chimed right beside her ear, "Natsuki is so clean. Although born a commoner, she is cleaner than any nobility could ever be."

"Shiz... Shizuru… I..."

"Because of this promise me Natsuki, never allow yourself to be stained. Please?" the woman pleaded as she buried her face upon Natsuki's strong shoulders. Even though her expression was hidden, she knew that the brown-haired woman was trembling. Her delicate body was so tense as if it will shatter like a crystal if not handled carefully. The understanding yet full of teasing voice being used to carry the melodic and distinct Artaian slang seemed so gentle but Natsuki heard the slight cracking.

She knows full well that Shizuru will suffer greatly if she were to continue on this path. Her teeth clenched tightly. "But..."

"It's ok Natsuki." the woman answered as she lifts her head. Removing her hold on Natsuki, she continued. "I'm used to it by now..."

"At that time, you didn't reply my letters... this was the reason?"

Shizuru's mask seemed to falter for a moment but she quickly reinforced it, "Ara, Natsuki is so fond of asking questions, not that I mind of course but I am very tired now and would like to rest."

"But Shizuru..."

"Or... maybe Natsuki wants to sleep with me on this bed as well?"

"Shizuru!!"

* * *

The moment she witnesses the form disappearing from the door, hands caressing the holder of the ceramic mug, she let out a depressing sigh. 

This mug had been held by Natsuki...

Although it's been a long time... that person is still the same, dazzling and clean as always...

But... it's too late now Natsuki... I'm no longer...

Why? I've promised myself I will never cry again... why? Why do my eyes still feel this stinging heat.

"Damn!" standing outside the building entrance she punched the wall.

Why? I wanted so much to stay. I wanted so much to take care of her. But... seeing her struggling, trying so hard to hold on to her faltering mask, I just cannot make myself to stay there any longer.

I don't have the means to comfort her, to end her suffering. I don't have the ability to change her predicament.

I am... USELESS...

TBC

* * *

Note: So far so good... No life-threatening apples being thrown thus far. :P 

Remarks:  
1. Shizuru had long noticed the insignia on Natsuki's shoulders marking her as a Lieutenant (promoted from ensign) but choose to keep quiet for she was trying to distance herself. She then tried to use this to throw Natsuki off hoping that she would not insist on seeing her home. Luckily Natsuki did not fall for it. Due be being thrown off countless of times before:P

2. Shizuru was obviously abused. She tried to keep a strong front to avoid Natsuki knowing her predicament when they met.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff- This is a translation attempt of a chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks. 

Summary: AU. ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 3**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Dec 7696, Natsuki Kruger accompanied Lieutenant Owen, Head of Army Advisor for the 3rd Division on a routine inspection on the front lines. This is often hoisted as the major turning point in Natsuki Kruger's life. Regrettably, at this point in time, we do not see traces of Shizuru Viola. 

"Attention!" warned the officer doubling as a lookout hissed.

A few officers reflectively jerked up their bodies into attention. The leader, an orange-haired ensign, deftly swept up the cards and hid them under the table while straightening up her body and reported. "Army Advisor for 3rd Division Ensign Tokiha..."

"Mai?" the person at the entrance asked seemingly surprised.

"Natsuki!"

"Mai's classmate?!"

"Ahh! Why do your footsteps have to sound like that old crone Maria!" the lookout mumbled grudgingly.

"It's not like you to let the lack of formality slide, Natsuki." Mai said while dragging her friend to the side. "Life on the front lines has finally made you see the light?"

"Of course not!" denied Natsuki, "It's just that I heard there are people here who are familiar with the Director of General Logistics and his family..."

Wide eyed, a surprised Mai gasped "And I thought you were never interested in gossip!"

"That family?" an officer decided to chip in "I heard the General's eldest son is a nut job, fond of abuse and stuff."

"He is crazy about warfare. Man, he even treats that kind of thing like a war..."

"Yeah… I heard he likes hearing girls scream, he's a psycho alright."

"Natsuki, Natsuki?" Mai enquired worriedly as she noticed her friend's face seemed paler by the second. "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Requested by: Natsuki Kruger;"  
"Reason: Visiting relatives;"  
"Destination: Fuuka City." 

Lieutenant Owen could feel a headache forming while reading the brief and to the point report. "Lieutenant Kruger, this doesn't seem..."

"Please sir, you must help me!"

"Huh?" Kruger... using such formality and actually said please? **(-1-)**

* * *

Upon opening the door, colors flushed from Shizuru's face. "I thought we've agreed, if you have need of me, I can go over to your place. Please, don't..." 

"Ahh... it cannot he helped, I am simply too busy, especially regarding the issues of dispatching officers to the frontlines, " the man oozing of arrogance, ignoring the protest locked stares with crimson red eyes, its owner unwilling to open the door further. With gleaming eyes and an evil smile dripping with malice, "Oh yes... I've heard of a Lieutenant Kruger impressive indeed, promoted in less than a year and is currently inspecting the frontlines. Such a talented officer, maybe we should permanently place her there!" he added, a disgusting smug forming on his face.

Hands gripping the doorknob turned white upon hearing the threat... "Come in." **(-2-)**

* * *

"Do you have fireworks? No... not the normal ones. I'm looking for the fancy ones usually used in a celebration by the nobles, the ones manufactured in Artai." 

"Is this the one? This one was very popular a few years ago."

"Hey! Your change!" the shopkeeper calls out to the disappearing figure seemingly in a hurry to make good use of the fireworks. "Sigh... youngsters these days are so romantic." he chuckled.

* * *

"Ahh... It's your birthday today, Shizuru." 

"If I can make you scream for me today, I win okay? Shizuru?"

"Amazing... such endurance. If you cry and beg me, I can stop you know."

The man laugh maniacally as he pushed harder increasing the ferocity of his punishment. Looking at the stubborn and defiant woman taking it all in without even a whimper, who would rather bit down her lips drawing red, refusing to give him the pleasure he seek, "Such persistence... how foolish." he mocked.

How foolish indeed! Why? The moment I've let him in, I've decided to give him what he wanted... Why? Why do I still persist? Why do I feel so disgusted now? So hateful? Even knowing this would only anger him more... still I would not want to submit. Why?

Natsuki... it's because Natsuki was here before... in this very place. It's because I do not want this side of me to taint this place... the only clean place...

But... it is all lost now... I have nothing now, there is no longer any clean place left in this world for me.

Natsuki. **(-3-)**

* * *

"Mai!" 

The orange-haired woman turned around upon hearing her name, hurriedly released the arms of a young ensign and pushed him a few steps away.

Regaining her composure she tried to sound calm, "Nat... Natsuki! Tate and I were..."

"Please! I need your help!" Natsuki pleaded with urgency in her eyes, arms carrying a huge bundle of fireworks.

"Huh?" Relieved that her secret is safe, the ever caring friend immediately caught on to Natsuki's intention.

She playfully gave Natsuki a smack in the back before she teased. "Who's the lucky one? Who are you trying to woo?"

"Wo...Woo?!" the ever serious Lieutenant turned crimson at that comment but that quickly dampen, "I only want to make that person happy... apart from that, I am unable to..."

Reading helplessness and pain from within dimmed green orbs, Mai tried to lighten the atmosphere by punching Natsuki hard on her shoulder and joked, "Seriously! Fireworks? Shouldn't you be giving flowers instead? Fireworks do not last long you know."

"That person prefers flowers to stay in their branches not plucked." As if she remembered something a light blush found itself on Natsuki's cheeks. Brushing it off, she pointed to a light within an apartment.

"When that light goes off..."

"We're to set off the fireworks?" Mai finished the rest of the instruction for Natsuki.

"Tate, " Mai smiled happily as she watches her friend eagerly ran into the building, feeling elated and relieved. " that fellow finally learned something about romance!"

* * *

**Notes:  
**WAIT!!! Gimme a MINUTE!  
-Quickly wears her flameproof suit and runs into her bunker-  
OK... you guys can TRY -smirk- to kill me now... -grin- 

I KNOW (try RE-READING this constantly while translating them...) this is painful... but trust me... this story is really beautiful... the pain is gonna be worth it.  
As the saying goes... what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger! -grin-

Thanks for the reviews guys! Just remember... if you ran out of tomatoes... I'll accept any other form of vegetables.  
(I think I'll pass on fruits though... they bruise...)

**Remarks:  
**1. Natsuki being on equal rank as Owen referred him as "sir". Since English do not have special honorifics like Chinese or Japanese, I have no choice here but to use sir. The Chinese actual text uses something akin to "sama".

2. If you're wondering who that 'man' was ... he is non other than the General's nut job of a son. Oliver is his name. (refer to Natsuki's earlier exchange with Mai and the officers of 3rd Division)

3. Yes... the worst thing possible happened.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff- This is a translation attempt of a chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks. 

Summary: AU. ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 4**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

The moment Natsuki opened the door; she heard a disgusting and disturbing grunt belonging to man. **(-1-)**

"Ahh... It seems relying on drugs alone is not enough... I guess we still need to use those 'toys' of mine. Like always ne?" the man said while his eyes were gleaming feverishly.

"No! Natsuki! Don't look!!"

Green orbs stunned speechless at what it had to behold. Her ever acute and precise mind for once finds it painfully hard to process the image being mercilessly thrust into its mind's eye.

Natsuki could clearly see crimson red eyes screaming pain, sorrow and despair. She had never seen them in such disarray before.

Mind yet unable to recover from the shock, ceded control of her body and she staggered back weakly; stopped when her back hit something.

Click. Darkness enveloped the room.

"Hahahaha... this is the first time I have heard such a pleasing voice from Shizuru. I've always thought she is a very strong and challenging woman..."

Flower-like sparks filled the night sky as planned. Its brilliance lighted the window facing the streets, cutting off the man's speech.

At that instance, Natsuki managed to see a face filled with arrogance and barbaric smugness and a few steps away, on the messy bed, a struggling form bearing in all the suffering in silence.

As the series of sparks slowly dwindled; coaxing darkness into the room once again, the man's voice oozing of malicious intent rudely declared, "I win this time... all thanks to you Lieutenant Kruger."

At that moment, a new burst shot up and lighted up the night sky with another eye-blinding brilliance... but all Natsuki could see was total darkness.

* * *

"Mai, Natsuki and that person should be watching this right now. Yes?" 

"Of course! They're definitely so watching this."

"I've never seen Natsuki so taken in by a person before."

"Hahaha... just like us I guess?"

"Maybe."

"Hrmm... at this moment, they must be very happy I guess... being together and all..."

* * *

"Out." 

"You are the one who is intruding, Lieutenant Kuga." the man replied with an unconcerned smile.

"Besides, you do know the reason why she submits herself to me. No? Lieutenant Kruger?"

"Out." the darkness enveloping the room might be able to hide the expression of the owner of the voice but it could not stop the cold murderous aura from sending chills up the man's spine.

"If you wish to walk out of here alive." the steel cold voice added.

No! You cannot Natsuki, he will...

The woman on the bed clenched her teeth; refusing to let a groan or whimper escape from her. Her weak voice barely making their way across the room, "Natsuki..."

"Shizuru," outside the window, the fireworks continued their dance. Shizuru struggled to lift up her head only to be captured by intense green eyes filled pain and sorrow, "I love you."

The man trying to establish his presence bellowed a mocking laugh but was halted abruptly, stung by Natsuki's murderous cold stare.

"Ah... this is getting interesting by the minute, Shizuru." the man spat out his spiteful words as if to declare his unfazed dominance in the situation but his body, which was carefully steering past Natsuki towards the exit says another.

Natsuki stood unmoving at the entrance, body drawn tight like a bow string in full recoil as if any lapse of willpower would cause her to lose control. Only upon the loud banging of the door, signaling the hasty retreat of the cowering beast did she slowly uncoil herself, relaxing her steel tight grip.

Lending light into the deadly silent room; the final wave of fireworks bathes the night sky with its countenance one last time. The woman quickly flung her face to the side but Natsuki could clearly see just from the side of her face, the pain and stubborn persistence. "Please... leave... Natsuki."

Natsuki steadily approached the bed. Her resolute steps pounding louder as she closes the distance.

Shizuru's body froze as the sound stopped, voice filled with despair, "Leave me be, Natsuki... please... I beg you... I..."

"I love you," Natsuki said and with gentle care worked to release the woman from her bonds.

Strong arms encircled the unmoving form which upon released fiercely bury itself into the covers, stubbornly refuses to face the other.

"So... let's get married, Shizuru."

TBC

* * *

**Notes:**  
Sorry for the short chapter guys. I need to go on a trip and might be without internet access for the next few days. So I am leaving it here. Should be a safe stop ya? 

**Remarks:  
**1. You should thank me for not ending it here in the last chapter as per my original intention. -evil grin-  
(But my tender heart refuses to allow me to commit such an abomination.)

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks. 

Summary: AU ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 5**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

On January 7697, after completing the routine inspection of the frontlines, Natsuki Kruger was promoted to Captain and was dispatched to the frontlines as a full fledge field officer. **(-0-)**

Although the official reason for this sudden transfer was because "Natsuki Kruger is a rare talent and she requested for the transfer herself." the commonly accepted version was the widely circulated rumor of "A commoner's fate when they've offended the nobles".

In fact, the rumor outlived the official reason for it stayed in circulation long after that. The main reason fueling the rumor was the fact that such acts were never below the nobles and it was disturbingly common in that time.

However, looking at official army records, true to her words, Natsuki Kruger did request for the transfer herself.

The next question would be... why? Why would such a promising officer, placed comfortably in headquarter, would want to risk her limb and neck in the frontlines?

To answer this question, Natsuki Kruger merely vaguely answered "They have better benefits."

As if to express their discontentment of her vagueness, she was for a time jokingly branded as "the commoner who likes dried bread and canned beans". **(-1-)**

However, as per what a hero usually does, no matter what their situation, Natsuki Kruger's valor and merit in battle shone brightly through it all. In no time, she was widely known as "A righteous and determined soldier."

"Natsuki?!"

The person who was carefully straightening some trampled flowers by the roadside turns towards her friend. "We must cherish and protect beautiful flowers for they are trying their best to bloom in their limited lifespan."

Mai surprised, looked at her good friend, "I would never have imagined hearing such words from you Natsuki."

"Long ago... a friend once told me this..."

"So..."

"So?" Mai asked.

"So we must continue to work harder." the raven-haired woman as if remembered something, smiled, changed her mind and headed back towards the camp. **(-2-)**

"Hey! Natsuki! But we've just came out! I want my breather!" the orange-haired woman shakes her head and sigh, grumbling grudgingly towards the gradually disappearing back, "Are you trying to tire yourself out?"

"Seriously..." looking at the report, the impressed Commander commented "although officers in the fields do advance at a faster pace, your speed is shocking. I'm impressed. Major Kruger.". **(-3-)**

The said person, still maintaining her usual solemn seriousness asked. "Immediate family members of field officers receive special concession in healthcare facilities. Yes? Including the use of nanotechnogy?" **(-4-)**

"Now, that's not going to be cheap." out of concern, the bearded commander reminded his new subordinate.

"Normally, people who need nanotechnology are on the verge of their deathbed anyways. Why waste your hard earned money? Rather, use it for some wine and women, in your case... a man!"

Clear green eyes started to cloud, its owner obviously offended by such a remark, "All I wanted to know is being a field officer, do my immediate family members have the right to use nanotechnology? Sir!" added more forcefully.

"Of... of course, this is one of the special privileges of being in the frontlines!" finding out first-hand, the surprised commander finally knew what the rumors meant by Natsuki being "One who cannot take a joke"

* * *

"Natsuki, I thought your parents are no longer..." asked a confused Mai as she was accompanying her friend in search for a certain person among the various hospitals within the capital. 

"That person's mother will soon be my immediate family."

"That person?" Mai's acute radar noticed a faint blush forming on her friends face, decided to go in for the kill asked.

Ha! The reddish hue darkens! Seriously... she just cannot hide her feelings. Mai chuckled inwardly.

"Major Kruger!" her subordinate officer reported "We've found her! That madam..."

"Shizuru!" a familiar figure appeared on the other end of the corridor; Natsuki ignored the reporting officer and ran over.

The woman turned around at her name, sadness evident on her face but still maintaining a light smile. "Natsuki."

"... had just passed away." the officer finished his report. Looking in awe at the tall and elegant woman next to his superior, "This is Major Oliver's..."

"Shut up!" the orange-haired woman, uncharacteristically solemn, cut short the officer's remark, could only helplessly watched her friend's expression plunged from happiness to helplessness.

This is the first time she had seen Natsuki so vulnerable. The ever serious, stubborn and never yielding Natsuki.

Please Natsuki... do not get hurt... because this person...

"Shizuru..." Natsuki lost for words could only watched the woman clad in dark mourning gown.

"I still haven't given you my answer. Natsuki." Crimson red eyes stared intently into clear green orbs, for the first time... unwavering, "I love Natsuki."

That ever calm and compose soldier was instantly reduced to a shy flustered young woman. "I... I love Shizuru too..."

"But... we cannot, Natsuki."

"Oliver?"

... this person... sigh... straightforward and to the point as usual...

"That man has actually helped me a lot..." Shizuru gripped tightly at the death certificate behind her back silently.

Her voice although light carried an unwavering determination, "and there is another more important reason but the most important fact is... my love... is no longer similar to your love... Natsuki." **(-5-)**

I am already Oscar Oliver's fiancée.

TBC

* * *

**Note:  
**Sorry... another short chapter I'm afraid. -cowers in the corner- 

Gah! I am sorry... I've made a mistake! That man's name is OSCAR! Oliver is his family name. -blush-  
(k... i missed his name bcos it was only mentioned once... and I wasn't in the mood to really know HIM you know...)  
Excuses... excuses... -grin-  
I am so sorry for the confusion caused... Now you people can curse the RIGHT name:P

Once again. Thanks for the reviews and support. :)

As for shiznats, yes Xie Xie is thank you in mandarin which is also the official Chinese language (the other forms are called dialects). Learn Chinese? Yes, that would be great; it is a really beautiful language.

renny-chan, you are right... it wasn't really clear that her wounds were caused by others and not herself. The only hint was the fact that she was err... spending time in the General's house. Thanks for the heads up! I'll see if I can add something there.

The nature of this story is supposed to be vague because actual records on Kruger and Viola were scarcely found. Most of the bits you see are from Natsuki's recollection and thus a lot of events surrounding Viola are not visible. I will give a more detailed background in AFTERWORD.

Sorry for the confusion caused. :(

**Remarks:  
0.** Decided to add this point to answer those who were wondering what hap after the "Let's get married part." :P  
Shizuru did not give Natsuki an answer straightaway and Natsuki was called to the front lines shortly after.

**1.** Food commonly given to the army in the frontlines was dried bread and canned beans. Thus, Natsuki's vague reason of "benefits" was twisted to indicate the LOUSY food.

**2.** This section was written to show Natsuki working really hard so she could be in a position to help Shizuru. At her own reminder of "work harder", she forego her resting time and opted to work instead.

**3.** Just to give you an idea of how fast she had risen up the ranks. (She got promoted again!)  
7696 Feb - Ensign aka Second Lieutenant (lowest ranked officer)  
7696 Dec - First Lieutenant  
7697 Jan - Captain  
7697 - Major (unsure which month)  
Apart from her brilliant performance, part of the reason was officers from HQ are automatically ranked 1 level higher when posted to the field. The jump from Lieutenant to Captain within a month  
(Sorry. I am NO army person. This is what I have understood from the author. Please correct me if I am wrong. Thanks.)

**4.** For those who felt Natsuki's marriage proposal was too sudden. This section explains the reason she said that. Well... another reason is she truly loves Shizuru of course. Natsuki in this story is more akin to Kruger than Kuga. She is not only determined and smart but she is confident and have this plan in mind the moment she applied for leave and bought the fireworks in chapter 3. Remember at the end of chapter 2, she found herself UNABLE to help Shizuru, which is the reason why she stayed away. Knowing full well she won't be able to help and would only make Shizuru suffer more. However, she gained the courage to act when she knew she had figured out a way she could help. Kuga in my opinion is more insecure and would not have the courage to set in motion such a bold move. Whew... that was long. :P  
(Hrmm... i wanted to hold this opinion for the AFTERWORD though... but I felt I need to clear this up asap) I just love this Natsuki so much. -swoon- :P

**5.** ok... I guess this part is vague. To be honest, I do not know if my interpretation is correct or not but I personally feel its... (SPOILER ALERT) on second thought ... can I leave this part to next chapter? I don't want to give too much away. -runs and hide-

Hope this clears up some things. Please ask if some points are unclear because I might miss those as I have read this so many times I tend to take things for granted. -grin-

Your questions help me make this a better piece. Thanks:)

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff- This is a translation attempt of a Chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks. 

Summary: AU ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola **

**Chapter 6 **

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

From the year 7695 to 7697, in stark comparion to the rise of the house of Kruger, the house of Viola pales visibly. Even now, the only record we have of Shizuru Viola during this period was a single conversation recorded by a journalist during a certain dinner party. A lady who was previously known to hang around the Army Commander of the 4th Division, Major General Oliver, shared what little she knew. 

"That brown-haired woman with crimson red eyes had to be the most elegant and refined woman I have ever seen. Truly worthy of being bestowed such a beautiful name as 'Viola'. Sigh... seeing her... just pains me. Her fiancee, Major General Oliver was such a brute. There was not an inch of gentleman within him. Even in the army, his incompetence was shocking. In fact, it was his imprudence actions that had directly resulted in that very riot that shook the whole northern borders."

* * *

"Heh... you can reveal the truth now, Shizuru." the man trying to act calm appears to be enjoying his red wine. The trembling cup caused by the shaking of his hands however, revealed the gripping fear from within seeping through, devouring his crumbling composure. 

"What?" the brown-haird woman asked plainly while watching the senery down below. Seemingly undisturbed by the approaching sounds of gunfire and blood curling screams.

"The reason you stayed with me!" the man angrily belowed. **(-1-)**

"Although I, Major General Oliver will die in the hands of rioters today, you, being my woman, your predicament will not be much better off. In fact, a woman's fate is usually far crueler than a man's. Far worse than death itself!"

"Or are you going to say even then, even in those situation... it still doesn't matter?"

"Indeed," Shizuru remarked coldly as she turns around to face the man. Owner of crimson red orbs detached of any emotions added "such things, do not matter to me anymore."

White silk curtains beside the window caressed the brown-haired woman's face. For the first time in his life, Major General Oliver, sees the unmasking of those piercing eyes revealing the spine chilling hatred from within.

"I want to personally see to your downfall, Oscar Oliver."

To that end, I care not what would happen to me.

"Is it now..." the poison within the wine seemingly beginning to take its effect, the man gasped and gurgled a few unregonizable sound before slumping motionless into the chair.

From below the stairs, angry shouts and curses of fever pitch rioters could be heard.

The only thing that matters... the only thing that she would not want her personal vendetta to stain is...

Thundering footsteps and spine-chilling screams resounded from the corridor.

Natsuki Kruger.

Sigh... Natsuki, being able to live under the same blue sky as you... I am contented in this happiness. The love I have for you...

Bang! the door, providing little resistance against the craze mob, was knocked down. Towering before crimson red orbs, a group of angry menacing faces, sanity long lost, hell-bent on bringing pain and suffering.

has never changed... **(-2-)**

* * *

"Natsuki!" after giving orders for the rounding up of the scattered rioters, the orange-haired woman rushed into the broken mess of what was once an office. She could clearly see the torn white silk curtains and splattered blood stains across the room. 

"Mai, I am late...again."

Natuski's body was straightened as always, it did not falter nor shake. Her voice was calm and composed as if its owner was sharing a simple common truth.

But the slight tremoring that was slowing taking its hold of the figure and the ashen white knuckles that was gripping the white silk curtains in a deadly steel grip sent a stab of pain into Mai's heart.

For once, Mai, ever the cheerful supporter, did not approach to comfort her friend.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:**  
ok... I am really sorry that the chapters are shrinking again. I would need another day to get to the next logical stop but I really wanted to post my thanks and apologies asap to renny-chan and kono-chan for pointing out my GAH! **UNFORGIVABLE MISTAKE!**  
**-insert countless self-inflicted head-bangings here-**  
Sorry... I was suppose to go and correct all previous chapter when renny-chan first spotted the mistake but my limited online time wasn't enough and on top of that ... I repeated the MISTAKE AGAIN! in chapter 6. (**It should be Natsuki Kruger not Kuga**... So sorry for the confusion) 

And err.. to avoid unnecessary death threats... I will say this first... **SHIZURU IS NOT DEAD**.  
(my fingers are itching to place a 'yet' just for the fun but my self-survival instinct threaten to abandon me if I did.) :P

Oooh... someone else made another point. Amber eyes... WHY? Erm.. honest answer I blindly followed other fics. But I do know there are red-colored amber stones around. (they also come in blue, green and most commonly yellowish orange) So that got me into thinking... maybe amber is not a suitable description for Shizuru's eyes. -blush-  
So... should I use ruby (too red?), burgundy (A dark grayish or blackish red to dark purplish red or reddish brown) or SUGGESTIONS? Thanks.  
PS: I am really bad with colors. My friend once asked my opinion on a few shades of red for her lipstick... I **honestly** answered... "Err.. aren't they all the same color?"

Tomato#1 (In this chapter by samysquirrel): "nor did it shook" mistake corrected.

**Remarks:**  
**1.** If you guessed correctly that Shizuru is not someone to be messed around with without receiving their well deserve end, give yourself a pat in the back. :P Albeit the sacrifice was a bit on the high side **(A BIT??!!!)** Well.. that's Shizuru for you. Not asking how high she needs to jump from but to make sure you go down. -grin-  
(In short, Shizuru had a hand in instigating the riot)

**2.** Ok, remember in the last chapter Shizuru told Natsuki her love is different? Well, she lied. She just said that to put Natsuki into the wrong line of thought. But here, she revealed the truth and that is her love has never changed.

To summarize this VERY short chapter (Ouch! **-insert more self-inflicted head-bangings here-**), the first 2 paragraph tells what little we know of Shizuru and of the fateful riot in the northern borders. The rest of the story attempts to give us an idea of what happened in that riot.

If there is any consolation, the writer herself admitted she couldn't make herself write the details of what happened to Shizuru after the mob knocked down the door... it was too painful for her to describe the ordeal so... use your imagination ne? err.. then again... maybe its wiser not to. -sniff-

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff-  
This is a **translation** attempt of a Chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to **FOREWORD**. Thanks.

Summary: AU ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** [These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to the bottom of the chapter for details

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola **

**Chapter 7 **

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Throughout the year 7697 to 7699, Natsuki Kruger, then Commander of the 3rd Division was stationed in the northern borders, spending most of her time and effort quelling the riots plaguing that region.

Within that period, rumor has it that Natsuki Kruger was searching for an important person.

Although no hard evidence was found regarding the identity of this mysterious person, some have come to speculated it to be non-other than a Shizuru Viola even though there weren't any direct relationship between them at that time.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys heard? Commander Kruger of the 3rd Division will be in town giving a speech tomorrow!" a sergeant excitedly announced in the darken bar.

"THE Kruger?" **(-1-)**

"Yes! The one and only. From what I've heard, after the speech she will be posted back to the capital. This will be her last stop in her inspection round before she goes back"

"She's going back?"

"That's rig..." the person raising the question anxiously tug at the sergeant's arm, annoyed he turned around and was immediately mesmerized by an exquisite and elegant face.

"That's right." he managed to answer once he snapped out of his trance.

"I see, even women are interested huh? But the security is tight and only selected groups of military personnel and their direct family members are allowed. However, if you are interested..."

The bartender standing nearby pushed the sergeant and his roaming hands away from the woman and warned. "Watch it! That woman only entertains officers and from the looks of you, I doubt if you could afford her."

"Besides, I bet the ticket you have only allows you to hang around in the area; maybe hear the speech on the speakers and all. I highly doubt it if you could even catch a glimpse of Kruger's face." the bartender mocked.

"No way can I see her?" the woman still sounding hopeful asked.

"Not a chance. So..." The bartender stopped himself when he noticed the yearning in those hopeful red orbs. The woman's body was slightly trembling when she voiced her desperate plea. "Please... please sell me that ticket."

"Huh? But..."

"No matter what the price!"

"No matter what the price huh?" the sergeant, eyes gleaming said.

* * *

"Hahaha... what luck! A ticket for a night!" the bartender, wishing it was him with the ticket, looks enviously upon the smug sergeant coming down from the stairs.

"That woman..." after taking a few steps the sergeant, suddenly uncharacteristically solemn, turns around to face the bartender. Decided some things were best left unsaid, he turns back around and resumed to leave.

That woman... her back, branded with the mark of a lowly army prostitute... such a beautiful and elegant woman...

* * *

"I heard Commander Kruger is searching for a person." an officer attempting to start a conversation or rather a rumor mill shared openly.

"Oh? Who?" Taking the bait someone from within the crowd responded.

As if disturbed by the exchange the quiet woman in the corner pulls her cloak tightly around her.

Noticing the indifference, the officer raised his voice and replied, "Ahh... people wanted by the big shots, how would I know? I doubt if they would announce the details. However, I heard anyone with an Artaian slang can go and try their luck." **(-2-)**

I am contented as it is. She assured herself. Once again, Shizuru wraps her cloak tightly around herself, careful to tuck some loose strands of brown back under her hood.

I mustn't let Natsuki see me. I am contented just as it is. I just want to hear her voice; to know that she is well... that's all.

I just want to hear her voice.

* * *

"Please, do not follow me..." 

Shizuru, once again, fork out some loose change for an elderly beggar, the mark of the army prostitute clearly engraved on her old and dirtied arm. "These should be enough for you for while. So..."

"Miss, just ignore her, she's just a cheap and worthless whore." a disgusted bystander decided to voice his opinion, "even her family members want nothing to do with her and kicked her out." he added.

Stunned, the bystander could not believe his eyes when he saw the woman though dressed in simple clothing emits an air of elegance around her patiently, once again, retrieved some coins from her purse and offered, "Here, is it enough now?"

It could be due to the fact that the old woman has never come across such a generous and good natured person, she followed Shizuru wherever she went, unwilling to lose sight of her.

"Please... don't"

"Please... don't follow"

"Please do not follow me anymore!" having already retreated into a deserted alley, the woman unnerved by the persistent old beggar, finally exploded.

"You should know that people like us... would only bring trouble and inconvenience to the people around us..."

Why? It should be so clear that I bring nothing but trouble. Shouldn't it? Why then don't you give up? Why are you behaving like that person.

Ever so stubborn, so determined, unwavering... beyond reason.

Please... do not look for me anymore! I am no longer the Shizuru Viola you know... I am already...

In front of the confused and dismayed old beggar, the brown-haired woman fell down on her knees; her ever so firmly held composure finally fell apart, broke down and wept uncontrollably.

I am already...

I am already defiled beyond any hope of redemption... I could never ever be clean again... Natsuki.

She stayed there trapped in her own despair and hopelessness not noticing the gradual passing of time until...

"Shizuru."

Her name, uttered with strong clarity by a calm and charming voice carrying its owner's imposing presence, resounded in the alley.

* * *

**Notes:  
**Hokay! This chapter is not THAT bad ya? Enough to comfort your hurting heart a bit... I hope.  
-slowly backs away from scoobz87-

Ahh... don't you just love Natsuki in this story? -swoon-  
And I couldn't agree with you more kono-chan! -grin-  
(attempts to glomp Natsuki as well but miss and gets shot anyway) -grumble grumble-

**Remarks:  
**1. I really need to find an English equivalent of "sama" here. A more accurate translation would be "THE Kruger-sama"  
2. Artaian slang is used to mean Kyoto-ben in this setting.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Okay, this is another story I don't own... -sniff-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese Shiznat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, refer to FOREWORD. Thanks. 

Summary: AU ShizNat. An investigation report on Kruger & Viola by a history student in Windbloom University. This is a history assignment which aims to bring a fresh perspective yet true to history recollections of the two.

Note: I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. **(Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent)** [These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to the bottom of the chapter for details.

* * *

**An Investigation Report on Kruger & Viola**

**Chapter 8**

**Authored by tlice**

Translated by glowie

* * *

"Shizuru." 

Her name, uttered with strong clarity by a calm and charming voice carrying its owner's imposing presence, resounded in the alley.

Lifting her head, she noticed the somewhat darken sky, as if to complete a once familiar scene, it began to snow. Beneath the snowing sky, clear green orbs, raven-black hair and dark blue uniform found themselves illuminated by the comforting glow of the street lamps.

Everything was just as it is, as what she saw long ago; just as it is, as what she dreamt of not long ago.

"Shizuru." the distinctly calm and compose figure slowly approached. Shizuru couldn't help but noticed the ice crystals that had settled themselves unto her long raven-black mane.

Reddish glow adorned that person's hand for maybe the same reasons it had hers; due to being exposed to the biting cold. Barely visible under the amassed snowflakes upon her shoulders lies a golden insignia representing her rank.

How long have you been standing there... Natsuki?

* * *

"Shizuru." the voice was calm, sure and controlled akin to the uniform and army boots worn upon a weathered soldier unfazed by the trails of war and suffering; every movement swift, sure and steady. 

Weathered but never stained. Clean, pure, ever righteous and upright. Not even a hint of gun smoke nor the foul stench of the numerous bloodied battlefields could leave their mark.

This person... ever so clean and pure. Be if among commoners or in the army, no matter where she was placed...

She felt as if they had been apart for a very long time yet at the same time it seemed they haven't been apart at all. The reality of the situation escapes Shizuru and like a willing victim, she shrugs off any desire to analyze the situation before her; not caring if its a dream come true or another one of her habitual hallucinations.

And like she always do, what she did so long ago when they met, what she never fail to do whenever she dreamt of this scene; she lightly tucked her hair behind her ear, retract her feelings behind her ever faithful mask, adorning her calm and lazy smile, "Long time no see, Natsuki."

Before the last of her words were engulfed by the silent cold winter night, she was captured into a strong and warm embrace.

"Let's get married, Shizuru."

"I refuse, Natsuki."

"I love you, Shizuru."

"But... my love... is now different from yours, Natsuki." **(-1-)**

"I know." strong hands tighten their hold with a burning determination. Shizuru couldn't help herself but to return the gesture in kind. "Therefore, please stay with me until the time when you feel you can love me once again."

"Nat..."

"This is an order." the person adamant but her voice was surprisingly gentle. Slowly losing rein of her emotions, her voice started to crack, "I never want to part from you ever again, Shizuru". Beside her ear the voice choked... Are you crying, Natsuki?

* * *

Across the street, standing beside another army truck, the Army's 1st Advisor pulls out her pouch, counted some gold coins and gave it to the informant. 

"Yes, as per agreed, as long as the person has an Artaian slang, no matter if it's the one we're looking for or not, the army will give out 30 gold coins as reward for the information. Here, take it."

Due to being placed in charge of the security for the area, the captain who received the "someone is being pestered by a beggar" complaint continued to question. "Tokiha-sama, is this the person Lord Kruger is looking for? Does this means..." **(-2-)**

"Hrmph! Natsuki is almost broke from all these years of searching. As her subordinate you should know better!"

Knowing her outburst was uncalled for Mai tried to comfort the captain, "Don't worry, this is a first class merit, I will make sure you receive a raise for this. Take it as a long term reward option."

"No... That's not what I meant," the young officer tried to explain, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "What I meant to say was, does this mean we will finally see Commander Kruger smile now?"

"Huh? Err.. yes... yes..." taken aback by the unexpected reply the orange-haired woman look towards the now inseparable pair for once, relieved, she closed her eyes.

Releasing a sigh she smiled "Seriously... causing everyone so much worry... because of that..."

Please, be happy...

However, what transpired after was vastly different from what most of them have envisioned.

* * *

"Let's get married, Shizuru." 

"I refuse, Natsuki."

Exchanges such as these took place frequently between the two throughout the years, neither party willing to give up or compromise, until...

* * *

Lingering in the sickbed the woman's weak but determined voice filled with a soldier's unique straightforwardness "Let's get married, Shizuru." 

Elegant as usual the woman smiled gently, her voice calm "I accept."

The moment both sets of lips met, the person who had been waiting for this very moment, heard the other party added a the timeframe for their union, "For the rest of this life and the next."

Moments later in quiet contentment, clear green orbs were laid to rest.

* * *

To date, there were no accurate or confirmed historical records regarding Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola's relationship before the year 7700. Although after the appearance of Shizuru Viola she would be found constantly beside Natsuki Kruger, their relationship of utmost intimacy. 

The two when pressed, on various occasions, would only vaguely mention about their reunion in the year 7700. Such actions only serve to pipe the interest of the general public regarding their relationship before this time which still largely remains a mystery. **(-3-)**

However, we can definitely summarize the relationship of Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola during and after the year 7700 using the words of Professor Jesper, author of "The biography of Natsuki Kruger".

"From a certain perspective, Natsuki Kruger was both an ideologist and a perfectionist. She had once remarked thus of her own life, 'I have two great regrets; In my work, I am unable to bring real democracy to the people; In my personal life, I am unable to bring real happiness to my love.' Being an unbiased 3rd party, I can only say 'She used half of her lifetime to end the harsh dictatorship plaguing the people for hundreds of years, reestablished long lost fairness and righteousness into the land and at the same time, she used her whole life to comfort that gentle yet stubborn elegant woman who bore undisclosed hurts and wounds. Even upon her last moments, she allowed us to witness the miracle, history's shortest marriage, because in less than 2 minutes, the other party was released from her sacred vow, and the longest because both parties agreed to extend their union unto the next life.'"

* * *

To this day, upon the public cemetery of Fuuka, lies the simple yet forthright declaration of their love. 

"With God as our witness, Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola will never ever be apart."

Truly, after the year 7700 from the numerous history records, we can clearly see that true to their promise, they have never been apart.

Reporter:  
Windblood University History Faculty  
Tlice.Lincuo of Form 76 Class 95 **(-4-)**

FIN.

* * *

**Notes:**  
Sorry for the delay guys. I had trouble finding the right words. My lack of vocab is rearing its ugly head more and more. -sigh-  
I am debating whether there is still the need of an Afterword since the added remarks should clear up most of the questions you might have. The only reason for an Afterword would be views of readers whom I personally agree wholeheartedly with and maybe some background info.  
(oh my... I can't seemed to express myself correctly now... eyes blurring from too much fanfics.. hehehe... Gah! I cant seemed to get an Angsty piece out of my mind!!! I kept reminising the scenes.) 

Before you ppl go and angst all over the place... THEY DID FIND HAPPINESS ok? -grins-

Basically after 7700, although they were NOT officially married... they are a couple true and true (author's words). Part of the reason why Shizuru kept refusing but in the end accepted is because... she wants you to read the Afterword. (just kidding... sorry... I really cannot correctly express myself right now... need break... a reader's exchange with the author BEAUTIFULLY explained this part... but its long... Afterword plz?)

Lastly, thank you all for the reviews and feedback. Yes, even your threats scoobz87. Although butter knife??!!  
(Special thanks to kono-chan, samysquirrel, renny-chan and Joanna for either offering corrections or helpful info)  
As for chatterbox, shiznats, Cogent, syntheticSkye, kono-chan and Chuckabutt who openly express their hurts (not you Atlantislux .. bcos you obviously enjoy the angst), I hope you all feel better at the ending.  
-hopeful-

**Remarks:**  
1. Shizuru always see herself as unworthty and unclean. Luckily Natsuki never saw her that way.  
2. Your excellency should be used to address Mai but I was worried by using that I can't link her name in it directly... I want to avoid the need to guess who this Advisor was. Btw, Lord is ranked higher than Your excellency? Sorry... I have 0 knowledge on these things.  
3. On second thought... I am leaving this for Afterword.  
4. I am not sure how to translate the classroom system. Eg. Form 5 Class 3 something like that. The reason for the outlandish numbers is because 76 is the number representing Shizuru and 95 Natsuki in the chinese community. The usage of those numbers are intentional. Indicating the author is a ShizNat fan. (Tlice is also the author's nick)

* * *


	10. Afterword

* * *

As promised, I've added an AFTERWORD section to address grievances and questions. :P 

Disclaimer: Inputs found here are mine and do not reflect the author's original intent (UNLESS STATED). So if you do not agree with me or if I am talking nonsense ... it is entirely my fault.

**Background:  
**Natsuki Kruger being a favorite historical figure and national hero was very popular and the mystery surrounding her relationship with Shizuru Viola before the year 7700 was the only thing not written vigorously about throughout the years. In view of this, a history student of Windbloom University, when given the assignment "A fresh perspective yet historically correct paper on Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola" decided to take a new and daring approach (in fact, after her stunt... this became a popular method for writing history papers within the walls of Windbloom University). She wrote it ... FANFICTION style! (Of course.. making sure it wasn't anyway OOC and definitely not AU - least she be labeled a national traitor)

Little was known why Miss Maria, their history teacher, who was known for her strict and utterly unforgiving marking antics would tolerate and even (god forbid!) graded it an A+! (a never before occurrence throughout whole history of Windbloom University ... B being the highest ever before that). Unvoiced speculations were that she was an avid fan of Natsuki Kruger.

As an after note, although Tlice.Lincuo was awarded an A+ for her effort, she now had to hide herself from the many ShizNat fans wanting to draw blood for her bold work.

**Burning Questions:  
**1. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHIZURU ALLOW THOSE PIGS TO TOUCH HER!  
Before we answer this we have to look into Shizuru's character. She is one would not hesitate to sacrifice herself (no matter what the price) to get what she wants. (OR to help/protect the one she wants)  
a. The 1st PIG was probably mainly because of her mother... but also to protect Natsuki. 1st PIG was influential and powerful (plus, he knew about Natsuki) and Shizuru is not one to take chance where Natsuki was concerned.  
b. The OTHER PIGS ... she wanted know of Natsuki... her achievements... her stories... her everything. And the only way she can do that was to survive... To live under the same sky (same space and time) as Natsuki was probably her main driver at that time. She'll grit her teeth to "stick" around.

In conclusion? Shizuru in this fic is definitely NOT OOC.  
(TOTALLY IMHO)

2. WHY DIDN'T SHIZURU JUST ACCEPT NATSUKI's PROPOSAL?  
**a. Initial rejection.** The main reason should be because she felt unworthy and unclean. Plus, she being Shizuru, would never want to jeopardize Natsuki's career in anyway. (even though Natsuki wouldn't mind)  
**b. Afterwards.** By this time, rejection out of worrying for Natsuki's career should be non-existence. Reason? Even though Shizuru was not officially Natsuki's wife, Natsuki made sure it was clear that she treated her as such. (Plenty of historical data pointing to their intimate relationship during and after 7700. They being a couple was never a secret) So that leaves us a Shizuru who was not entirely healed? But I am guessing the wound factor should not be a big problem anymore (Natsuki here is very strong and adamant to give her happiness. She never wavers nor give room for Shizuru to doubt about her love for her even for a second. I am sure she was very much healed by then if not completely). If you ask me, its just one of her little thing to play with Natsuki ... whenever Natsuki proposes... she will playfully refuse. Because she knows Natsuki loves her and that is enough for her. Marriage itself do not bring much meaning for her. (Its more fun to keep being proposed to year after year. LOL)  
**c. Acceptance during the last moments.** The acceptance here is more for fulfilling Natsuki's wishes and also to assure Natsuki that she's completely healed and will be ok (even with Natsuki's absence). And of course to declare her desire to continue their love in the next life.

In conclusion? Shizuru in this fic is definitely NOT OOC. -grin-  
(sorry.. just TRYING to be funny here... hehehe...)

3. WHY DIDN'T SHIZURU GO INTO BERSERK (OR SUICIDAL) MODE WHEN NATSUKI DIED?  
a. Shizuru's berserk mode is only seen in My-HiME when she couldn't have Natsuki's love. I do not think Shizuru would simply go berserk without a good reason other than that. The major difference here is Natsuki's acceptance. Natsuki in this setting is more mature and knows what she wants. She is not confused and she is confident enough to express her love for Shizuru. In addition, Natsuki died peacefully and contented. I am sure Shizuru was proud of Natsuki's achievement and I would see her feverously protecting what Natsuki had built than go berserk and start killing important ppl (or to kill herself).

In conclusion? Shizuru in this fic... -Bonk- Ouch! -WHAP-

4. SO THIS MEANS... NATSUKI IS OOC?  
Natsuki here was not consumed with the desire to avenge her mother. She was consumed with the need to love/help/save Shizuru. Plus, being in the army and in those chaotic times... one tend to mature early. Thus her not being as shy was understandable. She was still simple, pure and ever so mission-minded. What she have in mind to do... she'll do it. Never backing down because it was difficult or dangerous. Doing what she could with all her might, pushing herself to the limits to achieve her goals.  
(Eg. To secure the nanotechnology for Shizuru's mother, she pushed herself really hard to quickly raise among the ranks)

She was forgiving, benevolent and has tendency to protect the weak. All these traits were also present in Natsuki of My-HiME albeit always hidden behind her blushes and seemingly uncaring words... hehehe...

I feel this part of her is what makes her different from Nao. (I personally do not think Natsuki equals Nao no matter what ppl say... they are SIMILIAR in some parts I agree)  
Natsuki simply reacts differently than Nao. I don't think Natsuki is capable of malice whereas I don't see Nao having problems with that. Natsuki is also more readily to forgive and is more self-sacrificial compared to Nao. I am NOT saying that Nao is unforgiving and selfish. I am just saying she is no where near Natsuki's level of capability (or lack of control) on that subject.

In conclusion? Natsuki in this fic... -BANG!-

5. How did Natsuki died?  
Natsuki died from sickness. She was constantly pushing herself to the limits, working REALLY long hours and she puts a lot of pressure and stress on herself. She wanted to bring peace and order back into the empire and her efforts paid off for she managed to bring law and order back into the land. However, her health suffered greatly due to this.

How long were they together you might ask. Well, long enough for ppl to know they are an inseparable couple, long enough for ppl to brand their love as THE LOVE STORY, long enough for YOU so you won't feel too sad... :P  
(It had to be somewhat long though... to be able to turn a whole country around and all)

Finally. It is completed! Whew! -relief-  
Thank you for your time. I am honoured to be able to share such a wonderful piece with you guys. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed butchering err I meant... translating it. :P And as per sharichan1990's suggestion, I'll stick to using crimson red for Shizuru's eyes in the future.

HRMM... maybe I SHOULD consider translating fluff for a change... -grins-

* * *


End file.
